Make The Clock Reverse
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Ouran High School comes with the best teachers, elaborate grounds and friendly students. It is also a boarding school for rich teens who have disabilities, to make their high school lives easier. Haruhi Fujioka is recently blind, and has been accepted into the school, how will her first year go after meeting the Host Club; six gorgeous men who all have disabilities of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Emo-Shukun for helping me plan the later part of this story and some of the characters disabilities.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC or any of the characters!**

* * *

A large gate, beautiful grounds filled with flowers and trees and luscious grass, a Victorian looking building painted pale pinks and creams, a large clock tower that chimed three times. The prestigious school was renowned for excellent boarding rooms, friendly staff, amazing work ethics and high averages. However, only the very rich could afford the tuition, let alone the uniform. Thankfully, there was a scholarship program for very, very, lucky middle class students. As long as they could pass the entrance exam, they could get in. Unfortunately, only the very best, or very lucky, could get in.

Fujioka Haruhi was one of those who could be defined as the very best. Although, she wished to get a feel for the school before she took the test. If she was stuck in a school that catered to her, but didn't help her with her education, then she didn't want to waste time. Not that she doubted it; her father was bouncing in his seat. A car had been sent for them to see the school. Even if they were just middle class. They stood in the foyer of the headmaster's office, waiting for the man to be available. The room was very posh, no expenses spared. The chairs were comfortable, and no doubt made by hand and using expensive fabrics and woods to decorate it. She was sure the teacup she held was expensive and she was afraid to drop it. Her father exclaimed quietly that he was sure that the gold paint was real gold. The tea tasted imported and the scent was delicate, but aromatic.

"Ah, Fujioka-san," a voice spoke up, rather loud and obnoxious. Her father stood up and shook the hand of the man with a smile.

"Suou-san, it is a pleasure to meet you," her father exclaimed happily, "I wish the circumstances were better," he shook his head and sighed, then his happy demeanour appeared again. "I wanted to know about the safety of the school and precautions for my daughter's needs."

Haruhi stood up and bowed towards the man, "Is it possible if I am able to take a walk about the campus?"

"Yes, do you need an escort?" Yuzuru asked, considering the girls disability. She smiled brightly and shook her head. "Don't wander too far."

"Thank you, Suou-sama," she bowed again before lifting up the cane from where it was leaning and giving a smile towards her father. She left the room, not hearing the sad sigh from her father. She continued walking, listening to the emptiness of the school. It was peaceful to her, as she moved about. A long time passed before a chime was sounded, ending the school day. Haruhi was not in the main hallways and was safe from the stampede of students that flowed throughout the hallways. It was after a while did she come to a corner, her cane hitting a door. A frown slipped onto her face and she moved to the side of the door. Feeling the wall until her fingers brushed against a plaque. Her fingers ran along the bumps. _Third Music Room_.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the door. Petals brushed against her skin and a group of people welcomed her. Her heart clenched and she clutched at her shirt. "Welcome to the Host Club!" a voice shouted loudly. She shook her head, backing up into the closed door.

"I-It said-"

"It's just a boy..." a voice spoke up, the volume was unchecked.

"Men are still valuable to us! Especially in our precious school," the obnoxious voice was back, hands touched her shoulders.

"I'm not part of the school," she said finally, finding some peace in knowing where the person was. The echoes from the room messed with her head. "I'm just exploring, I still need to take the test..."

"Ah, you must be Fujioka Haruhi then," another voice piped up.

"Hai," she nodded, frowning. "I'm sorry for bothering you..."

"It's no bother! You can stay to experience the glory of the Host Club! Who wouldn't want to see six glorious men?" the obnoxious man spoke again. She didn't reply, just stared vaguely at where she thought his face was.

"No, I was exploring and the Braille stated this was the Music Room..." she pointed behind her.

"Oh..." the voice trailed off, she felt something waving in front of her face, inches from her nose, "Are you blind?"

"No, I just like reading Braille for fun."

"Oh! That's good then!" the man said happily. There was a disbelieving sigh from the others, and he turned around, releasing her. "What?"

"Ne, Tama-chan, I think Haru-chan was being sarcastic," a cutesy voice spoke up, and she felt someone tug on her arm. "Right, Haru-chan?"

Haruhi was a bit irritated by his informal address but nodded her head curtly. She felt someone wave in front of her face and she waited for a moment before smacking the hand away. Irritation pooling off of her.

"Hey! If he's blind, how did he hit me?" Tamaki asked, jabbing a finger towards the 'boy'.

"People have other senses," Haruhi grumbled before sighing. "What time is it?"

"Near four, why?" a previous voice indicated.

"Ah, I need to get back to the headmasters office..."

"Takashi and I can take you!" the cutesy voice spoke up, "Right, Takashi?"

"Ah-"

"No, I can get back by myself," Haruhi said firmly, not liking to depend on people at all. Even if she had no idea where she was. Before she could turn back to the door, she was dragged out the door, protesting loudly. The door closed and she felt herself being dragged along at a fast pace. She dropped her cane and let out a frustrated grunt. Pulling her arm away from the boy and dropping down, feeling around for it.

"Mitsukuni," her second companion scolded, "Here," the voice hummed gently, a hand placed on her shoulder. She shifted and held her hand out; the cane was placed in her hand. After getting back to her feet, she was hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry!" the small boy spoke and then pulled away, "To both of you! I should've been slower, sorry Takashi, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi reached out and felt her fingers brush hair, she frowned and pulled away. Apologizing. That was not the small boy. There was a silence before a hand wrapped around her wrist and her hand was led to a handle. She nodded her head. The man was in a wheelchair. "I'm sorry," she apologized, placing her hands on her cane and leaned on it slightly. There was an awkward silence. "Takashi-san, Mitsukuni-san? Can we go?"

"You can call me, Hani-senpai!" the small boy said happily before skipping off. She turned towards where she heard him skipping.

"Senpai?" she hummed.

"He's eighteen," the deep voice hummed, she glanced towards him with disbelief on her face. She sighed, twisting her cane and hooking it on his wheel chair, motioning it forwards. He was still for a moment, before he started to follow. If she could see, she would've seen the smiling blonde boy with caramel eyes skipping ahead. She would've seen the dark haired, tan skinned man who was a stark contrast to the boy ahead of them. Yet, a faint smile on his face as she walked beside them, nothing indicating that she was blind besides the cane that was attached to his wheel chair. Directing her in the right direction. He was sure she could've just used the cane and followed his cousin.

They walked on, quietly and quickly. Passing students lingering in the halls. None questioning the two cousins, but wondering about the boy, they were with. They walked on in silence, except for the occasional call for them to hurry up from Mitsukuni. Soon they stopped and Mitsukuni smiled up at her. "Ne, Haru-chan, are you going to start coming here?"

"Are the people here friendly?" she questioned, he answered with a positive noise, "Are the teachers competent?" another positive noise, "Then I suppose I will, if I pass the entrance exam!"

"We can't wait for you to start, right? Takashi?" he asked, turning to his cousin. The man agreed with his cousin. "See you, Haru-chan!"

"Goodbye, Takashi-san, Hani-senpai," she bowed towards them before placing her cane back onto the ground and guiding her way back into the room. The two cousins watched her leave before Mitsukuni smiled at his cousin. They had a silent exchange before Takashi turned around, Mitsukuni grabbing hold and letting his cousin wheel the two of them back towards the Third Music Room. The smaller boy smiled at the back of his cousins head.

"Why didn't you tell Haru-chan to call you Mori?" he asked as they drew near the Hosting room.

"If he doesn't pass," Takashi hummed in reply. The smaller boy nodded.

-X

Two ginger twins walked into their homeroom and saw a very familiar person sitting in a desk. Fingers trailing over a paper quickly, a looking of concentration on his face. They walked over, looking down at the book. Bumps that made no sense to them were being read as swiftly as the persons eyes would. The two exchanged a look, one shrugged a shoulder and they exchanged a brief conversation with their hands before giving each other thumbs up. "You're sitting in my desk."

The fingers stopped in their tracks, irritation showed on the persons face for being interrupted. Leaving their finger on the word, he moved a piece of paper he was using for a bookmark above the word and closed the book. "You two are from that club aren't you?"

"Two?" the boy said again after his brother translated what she had said, "I'm the only one here."

A hand shot out and stopped the boy from saying something to his brother in sign language. They both paused, staring down. "I heard both of your footsteps walking up, and moving your arms about is an indicator that two people are still here. One of you is mute," she released the twin's hands. He quickly signed to his brother what she said.

"Good guess, Fujioka-san," he laughed, "One of us is Kaoru, and the other is Hikaru."

"Why don't you just say that you're Kaoru, and he's Hikaru?" Haruhi hummed, sliding her hand over the surface of the desk before leaning to the side and lifting up her bag. Taking out a laptop and placing it on the top. When she opened it, Braille keys were shown. Her only way of writing things down. Of course, she would put one headphone in so the computer could tell her what she just wrote during breaks in the teachers talk. The two just stared at her, before they could reply however, the teacher told them to sit down. Obeying, they sat on either side. The teacher used sign language as well as speaking out loud to communicate to the class.

-X

She followed the twins swiftly, mostly because they wanted her to visit the Host Club so the group could see that she got in. Even though they already knew, but it was a lie they told her to get her to go. They burst open the doors, hooking their arms in hers. She stumbled slightly as they tugged her further in. "I can navigate in a room by myself you know," she grumbled as they tugged her over to a chair and forced her to sit down. Adjusting her shirt with a slight huff.

"Ah, so you passed the entrance exam, and the scholarship requirements," a voice spoke up, a dark haired boy with glasses briefly looked up from his laptop. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she stated simply.

"Scholarship? That must mean you're a commoner!" that obnoxious voice was back. His blonde hair and almost violet blue eyes sparkling with interest, he hurried over and clasped her hands. "You are so privileged to be here in the grace of us-"

"Wasn't there more of you?" Haruhi interrupted, prying her hands away and counting on her fingers. "I distinctly remembered five voices, and one of you is mute, totally six. You're missing two members."

"Mori-senpai makes Hani-senpai train after school."

"Ah," Haruhi hummed, "Why am I here?"

Tamaki stood up, going instantly into lecture mode. "Ouran High School for the Disabled is a wealthy boarding school with prestigious students who have too much free time on their hands-"

"Unless they don't have hands," Kaoru said morbidly with a shrug.

The blonde continued as if he wasn't interrupted, "The six of us are handsome young men who also have too much free time on our hands. Regardless of our flaws, which make us human instead of comparing us to the gods above, we have opened Ouran Host Club, a time where the woman, and men if they so chose, can come and relax and forget their troubles."

"So, in other words it's a big waste of time?" Haruhi questioned with a sigh, shaking her head slightly.

"N-No!" Tamaki voice raised an octave, "It's a place-"

"Haru-chan!" a voice interrupted the man, and she felt someone collide with her, knocking the breath out of her in surprise. She lay against the back of the couch awkwardly as the small blonde scrambled up. "You did it! See, Takashi!"

The man hummed in response. Haruhi smiled at the boy awkwardly. She felt his words indicated that Takashi had doubted her ability, not that she cared in the slightest. She didn't know him and what he was capable of, and he didn't know her and what she was capable of. Her mind was quickly ripped away from the thought as the twins started to bicker needlessly with Tamaki, the noise louder and confusing as it echoed off the walls. Mitsukuni noticed Haruhi's hand groping for something and subtle nudged her cane closer to her. The motion unnoticed by all.

"Not that I love to be in a large, scarcely furnished room," Haruhi sighed, leaning on the cane, silencing those in the room. "I'm just going to go to my room."

She sidestepped around the coffee table after bumping her shin against it. Tamaki hurried over to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. "You must stay! I insist!"

"No. Please let me go."

"Haruhi!" he whined, as she shifted away and banged her cane against his legs accidently. She stumbled, reaching out wildly to grab something - anything - to stable her. Her hand smacked against something solid and there was a moment as she fell to the ground, a few seconds after she landed, there was a loud crash. It was silent in the room, she felt sudden pain in her arm leg and she cursed. Reaching down, feeling her pant leg. There was a gasp and she felt hands on her leg, pushing the pant leg up. Exposing cuts from the blue glass in her legs.

"I'm fine," she hummed smacking at the hands. She felt warm, large hands replace the other hands and gently began pulling glass from her leg. She grasped at the arm, wincing at the slicing pain before she felt something wrapping around her leg.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted as she was helped back onto her feet but the same warm hand. She didn't let go until she was passed her cane.

"What fell?" she asked leaning slightly on her non-bandaged leg.

"An eight million yen vase," Kyouya's cool voice spoke up, slight pity in his voice. "We were going to auction that off..."

"E-Eight mi-million?" she stuttered, her knees became weak and she grasped onto Takashi's shoulder. People were surprised that she knew exactly where his shoulder was. She looked like she was about to faint. She swallowed thickly, "I...I'll pay you back!"

"How? You're on a scholarship here," Kyouya intoned, seeming cruel to the others. Haruhi reached up and covered her face with her hand, groaning slightly. Takashi placed a hand on her back, worried that she was about to fall and risk further injury. Kyouya sighed, "What are we going to do, Tamaki?"

The man, who had been distracted a few moments ago, snapped to attention and pointed at Haruhi. "Haruhi! Have you ever heard the phrase 'When in Rome do as the Romans do?' Well! To pay back this enormous debt, you will become the Host Clubs dog!"

"What!" Haruhi shouted, mouth falling slack, "It was your fault I fell!"

"How else are you going to pay it back?"

Haruhi stared towards them, mouth going into a thin line before she lowered herself to her knees. "Fine," she admitted defeat, shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

To say the least, the Hosts were surprised at how efficient Haruhi was at doing things. She could easily navigate in the Host Room, avoiding things even with her mind on not spilling trays of tea or snacks. Occasionally there would be a hand on her shoulder or back to guide her out of harm's way, but other than that, she was on her own. Of course, occasionally she would stumble of a stray bag, or bump into a table. Most of the girls would've died in embarrassment if that happened in front of the Hosts, but Haruhi just apologized for causing a disturbance and continued on her way. At one point, Haruhi collided with Takashi's wheel chair, nearly spilling hot tea down his back. Of course, Mitsukuni caught the tea in time and smiled at her saying, "Thanks, Haru-chan!"

She had nodded, not realizing what just happened before turning around and feeling two arms link with hers. "You know," Kaoru spoke up, scrutinizing the girl in front of him. "It doesn't match with the décor, does it?" There was a silent agreement from his brother. "I mean, just look," he waved his hand towards the other Hosts, who had temporarily slipped from their clients, "The six of us, and...him!"

"Thanks," Haruhi hummed, _not that I could see myself right now regardless, bastards..._

"You are so right," Tamaki walked forwards, grasping her sunglasses in his hands and removing them. Revealing her large brown eyes, that were once clear and sparkling, but now were cloudy. However, they stared at her curiously. "Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki twisted around pointing a slender finger at them. Before she could ask, what was going on she was whisked away, hearing Tamaki shout out more orders. She was forced into a chair and her hair was tugged and pulled various ways until it lay in a styled crop above her brown eyes, framing her face nicely. She was lifted up and again and dragged into another room. She felt fingers start to tug her shirt upwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you change!" Kaoru crooned a bit too loudly for her liking. She grumbled, grasping their arms and shoving them towards where they had entered.

"Get out! I can do it myself!" she insisted, crossing her arms. Waiting until she heard them leave, she walked towards the entrance and made sure no one was in the room before finally stripping down and pulling on the clothes, she stepped out of the changing room. Looking around. Fingers slipped the tie from her hands and tied it for her before she nodded curtly. Thanking whoever it was.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki suddenly shouted out, getting closer to the two of them. The rest of the Hosts hot on his heels, "I changed my mind!"

"Of course you did," Kyouya mused quietly, looking over at the blonde.

"Haruhi will become a host!" before she could deny that fact she was grasped tightly, "Aw, you are so cute, you look almost like a girl! Now go! Show the girls your beauty!"

She was shoved, but she stood still until a hand took hers and another hand slid her sunglasses on. She was guided over to a table and sat down, and then left alone to fend for herself as people started to talk to her. Female voices. At first, it was very disorienting until she got into the swing of things. The girls were amazed at her ability to pour their tea without giving them too much, and started asking her personal questions. Not about her disability, but about her. What grade, when she got there, family? She answered their questions with what everyone saw as a 'refreshing ease'.

"So you lost your mother ten years ago to an illness? Who did the cooking and cleaning at your home?" a girl asked sadly, Haruhi turned slightly towards the person and smiled.

"I did, I quite enjoyed it. Of course, after my accident I haven't been able too," she said thoughtfully smoothing her hands over the wood table. The girls stared at her sadly, none making a noise. For a moment, she thought they girls had left until there was a hand on her arm. It startled her slightly.

"Is it too bold to ask you what happened?" the owner of the voice asked her, a petite short black haired girl. Haruhi smiled softly and shook her head.

"A year ago I was in a car accident, I was wearing my grandfather's old glasses and they shattered," she laughed gently, "I had lost my contacts earlier that day..."

Some of the girls clutched to each other. "What happened?"

"The accident? Ah, it was raining out and someone rammed into the car behind mine, causing the car behind us to ram into the back of ours..." she trailed off, "I think there were at least four injured, no one died, thankfully!" There was a period of silence before the girls started cooing and apologizing to Haruhi. She just smiled and thanked the ladies for caring, causing them to blush, and asked if they could request her. After a happy nod, they chatted a bit more, asking about her father. "He loved it whenever I would make recipes my mother had left...especially when I got it spot on. I cherish those times."

"Can you still cook?" a timid voice questioned her, and she thought.

"I haven't tried, but I suppose I could. I remember how to do it; I would just need someone there to watch in case I go to make a mistake. Chopping might be difficult as well," she thought curiously, she had not actually thought about cooking again since she became blind. Not actually cooking at least, sitting for a while, chopping ingredients, mixing spices and sauces. Heating the food to the right temperature was about as much as she thought she could do.

She was called over by Tamaki, and she heard him introducing someone to her. Haruhi bowed slightly with a smile, "Pleased to meet you."

"Aw! So cute!" he jumped up and hugged Haruhi tightly, startling her and nearly cutting off her oxygen supply. There was commotion as she wriggled in his grasp, flailing and pushing him away. After a moment, she felt hands grasp her wrist and pull her off balance, making Tamaki let her go. She fell into someone's lap, and she didn't see the stern look Takashi gave Tamaki, for obvious reasons. Her hands instantly grasped as his jacket so she wouldn't fall, and because a bunch of girls screamed out at the action.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far..." Tamaki trailed off, his bottom lip jutting out slightly. Haruhi was trying to find a way to get off her senpai's lap, without tumbling gracelessly to the floor, or asking for Tamaki's help. Eventually she just grasped the armrests of the wheelchair and yanked herself into a better position before twisting and standing up. She felt as if she had stabbed Takashi in the leg he wouldn't have even flinched in pain.

-X

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi hummed, her cane tapping against the side of his table, attracting his attention to the blind girl. One hand groped until it rested on the back of a chair. He stopped typing shortly.

"Yes, Haruhi?" he asked, resuming his typing, acting indifferent to the situation.

"What is everyone's disability?" she spoke quietly, not quite enough that it would sound as if she was trying to hide the fact that she was asking, but not loud enough to broadcast it to everyone else. She was curious, and not being able to see the others, she couldn't see much of what was wrong with them. Well, she knew the Hikaru and Kaoru were mute and deaf respectively, and Takashi was in a wheelchair, for some reason. However, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out the other three's disability that would qualify them for the school. Kyouya invited her to sit before looking about the room.

"I'm assuming you mean Hani-senpai, Tamaki and myself, am I correct?" Kyouya asked, not bothering looking up from his keyboard, knowing full well that she may have been looking towards him, but she wasn't looking at him. She wouldn't know if he was looking at her or not. "Well, you should ask them."

Haruhi huffed lightly, "I would, but it's rather hard to ask people in older grades, when the only time you see them their constantly busy doing other things."

"You don't see them," Kyouya glanced up at her, she gave him a face. A look of irritation.

"I am fully aware," she nearly snapped at him. "I would like to know the people who I'm going to be around until I pay off that debt..."

"Very well," Kyouya resigned after a moment. "For Hani-senpai, his story links to Mori-senpai's as well. The basics are, they had an accident, Mori-senpai lost his use of his legs, and Hani-senpai got brain damage that makes him act like..." he made a pause, as they heard the small senior cheer and praise Takashi for something in a cutesy tone, "that. He doesn't do anything to help others without being asked, and acts like he's five. For Tamaki, he has short term memory loss. He has to write down important things so he can recall them later, etcetera."

"What about you?"

"Colour blind."

"Oh..." Haruhi trailed off, a smile on her face. Amused. "Fully color blind?"

"Yes, I have no cone photoreceptors in my eyes. Does that amuse you?" he asked curiously, his jaw tightening. She shook her head, looking away. He wondered why she did that, but gathered that it was an old habit of hers. "If it was just cornea damage, why don't you get implants to reverse the effects?" Kyouya questioned, looking at his paper.

"I'm not a rich bastard, I don't have money like that," she laughed drily, "Isn't that a little personal question?"

"Asking me what my disability isn't?" he replied, a curious smirk on his face. Haruhi shook her head slightly, listening to the others chat to their clients. Something was odd to her. She stood up, looking down at Kyouya and excusing herself. He watched her walk over to Mitsukuni and Takashi's table, reaching out until she placed a hand on Takashi's shoulder, the moved to the right of the man and touched Mitsukuni's shoulder, asking him a question. He finished his bite of cake before hopping up, patting Takashi's head and following the girl off to the side. Part of him was curious as to see what they were talking about, but he realized, he just didn't care enough and turned back to his laptop.

-X

"Hani-senpai..." Haruhi spoke cautiously, "You're disability is brain damage...right?"

"Uhuh," the usually cheery senior seemed a bit saddened at that moment. He didn't start weeping, and was smiling. Putting up a cheery front so that his cousin, nor the guests, would be concerned and come over. He felt that Haruhi was about to say something important. She fiddled with the strap of her cane for a while.

"Yet, you're not," Haruhi mused quietly, causing Mitsukuni's cheery mood to plummet. He turned towards Takashi.

"Takashi! I'mma take Haru-chan to his room! He forgot something~!" Mitsukuni said cheerily in his sweet tone, "I'll be back soon!"

Before Haruhi could protest, she was dragged from the room and down the hallway, away from the Third Music Room. After what seemed to her like countless hallways, Mitsukuni stopped and turned to the blind girl. His cheery mood completely gone. How had she noticed so quickly? It was scary, his own cousin, the man who knew him since they were born couldn't tell. "Why would you think that, Haru-chan?" he asked, falsely cheery.

"Everyone thinks that you are childish because of how you act," Haruhi replied, tilting her head slightly. "Yet you helped me find my cane the other day...as well as offering to take me to the headmaster's office. Also, you're tone is...different..." she trailed off not knowing how to explain it to someone who relied on the way someone looked to tell how they are feeling. "You sound like an adult trying to be cute...or act like a child. Not a child being a child."

Mitsukuni stared at her with his mouth open slightly, frowning. Then he grabbed her shoulders, distressed, "Please, Haruhi, don't tell anyone!" he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Not realizing he had startled the girl at his sudden change. Calling her by her full name instead of the partial nickname, he had given her. She swallowed thickly.

"I wouldn't have, but you should...why haven't you? Why do you want to stay here? I don't..." she trailed off, rubbing her neck. Mitsukuni looked at her, stung by her words but looked off to the side.

"Do you know how Takashi and I got injured?" he spoke quietly, looking at the floor, releasing her. "We were in a car accident too, I had asked Takashi to grab something for me, and he couldn't reach it...he took off his seat belt. The car slammed and he flew out the window, I smashed my head against something..." he trailed off shaking his head and fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill out, unsuccessfully. "He's injured because of me, Haru-chan...and I truly did have brain-damage until a couple of months ago when I started to get better...I just don't want to leave him here!"

Haruhi felt her heart strings being pulled and immediately wrapped her arms around the small seniors shaking shoulders, pulling him closer. He clung to her as if she were his mother and buried his head into her neck. "He can't do Kendo, he can't run, he can't jog, he can't walk, he can't do anything he loved to do because of me!" he sobbed into her shoulder. Haruhi ran her fingers through his blonde hair and listened to him quietly. "I'm such a bad friend!"

"Shh," Haruhi hushed, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that you would've been in that accident. If you had, you wouldn't have asked him to do that, you would've protected your head. If I had known I was going to be in mine, I would've taken off my glasses..."

"It's still my fault," Mitsukuni whispered, clutching her blazer tightly. "I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"Does Takashi-san hold a grudge against you?" Haruhi asked, pulling away from him. Hands touching his face before she produced a small white cloth and wiping the tears from his face gently. The boy shook his head, and she smiled faintly, "He does not believe it is your fault, so you should not be blaming yourself."

He was silent for the longest time, "Do not worry. Everything works out in the end."

"Unless this is the end..." Mitsukuni muttered darkly. Haruhi's grip on his chin tightened and she shook his head slightly.

"Don't think that way!" she scolded, "I'm fairly certain that Takashi-san would get surgery if he could. I mean, if I had the chance I would want my eye sight back."

"Then you wouldn't stay here!" Mitsukuni spoke, sounding distressed and looking equally distressed, grabbing her arms. "We'd miss you!"

"I don't have the money for the surgery," Haruhi soothed, patting his shoulder, "Regardless, if I did I would be putting it towards making my father's life better. He deserves it after all he's been through."

Mitsukuni stepped forwards and hugged Haruhi again. "Good," he murmured into her shoulder, "Hey, Haru-chan?" she made an acknowledging noise. "Can we just talk like this occasionally?" he asked quietly, almost shyly. Haruhi nodded with a smile, patting his head.

"I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a pleasant day for the blind commoner. Everything she wanted was right there for her to find, she didn't have to spend searching for something for a couple minutes before she found something right in front of her. Everyone seemed quieter today, making it much more peaceful to her. The twins weren't grabbing and pulling her this way and that on their way to and from classes. She was actually able to sleep in a bit that day, as she didn't have any tests or assignments to study or double check, respectively. Nor, was she interrupted by someone banging on her door for her to hurry up.

The Host Club had been pleasant, she was glad she no longer had to run about the room delivering tea to the others. It had begun to wear her out, and talking and flirting with girls was much easier. Just threw a few sly remarks and they were happy and blushing largely. Not that she could see. A girl said that Haruhi must be tired after having to listen to them jabber on for nearly an hour, but Haruhi just replied saying that she was just happy that they sounded so delighted and passionate when they spoke, it was like music to her ears. Which is was, she loved to hear people talk about what they were passionate about.

The seven of them stood outside, preparing to separate to their respective areas. Tamaki and Kyouya slept on the second floor of the school, while Haruhi, Takashi, Mitsukuni, and the twins slept on the fourth. Part of Haruhi was glad, for Tamaki had taken to her lately. At first, she thought he was just idly amused by the fact that she was blind, or the fact that she was a commoner. Alternatively, both. Now, she was confused. She didn't know what he was thinking, of course, she didn't dwell on it for long. Haruhi waved towards the others, removing her hand from Takashi's shoulder. They all had gotten accustomed to her using Takashi as a way of knowing that everyone was still there if things got quiet, or to know that they weren't leaving without letting her know.

She unfolded her cane and began to walk towards the library, but the twins locked arms with her. "Where are you going, Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, tilting his head, skipping in front of the trio.

"I was going to go to the library..."

"You can't see anything, why would you want to go there," Kaoru asked watching his brothers hands translate the words they were saying into sign language. Haruhi's lips pursed together, irritated by his words. She pulled away from them at that point.

"It's relaxing," she countered, starting forwards again. She heard Mitsukuni skip over to his cousin.

"It's so boring there," Kaoru groaned, rolling his eyes. His brother nodded his agreement, but it went unseen by Haruhi. She shrugged a shoulder. She didn't care. "Come hang out with us!"

"Why, I can't see anything," Haruhi retorted, the venom rolling off her tongue, causing his hand to slip from her arm, waiting for his brother to sign back what she said. When he didn't, Kaoru hurried after Haruhi. Frustrated that his brother wasn't translating for him. He grabbed Haruhi's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes searching the blackness of her sunglasses. She didn't reply, just wriggled out of his grip and continued. Knowing the path to the library off by heart. Hikaru stared at his feet as Haruhi walked away. Kaoru headed over to him, frowning. He quickly asked his brother why he didn't translate for him, now Haruhi was mad. Hikaru told him what Haruhi had said before Kaoru paled. He looked at the ground. Hikaru followed his brother once they waved at the cousins, the two would've normally hurried after Haruhi, but they knew that the twins needed to work it out with Haruhi, as well as figure out her importance to them. Well, Takashi did, Mitsukuni did, but didn't give any hint that he did.

The main library was crammed with students, so Haruhi went to the third library, the lesser used one. It was smaller, and smelt like the dust and old paper that libraries should smell like. It had ancient, decrepit leather bounded books and had the largest available Braille book collection out of the entire school. It was bliss to the blind girl. She had found them by accident, and had yet to find where the Braille books ended and the typewritten books continued. She made a beeline straight for the books and buried herself in the back corner. Engrossing herself in the book, enjoying the moment to the fullest.

It wasn't long until her mind was drawn from the book's imaginary world, however. Remembering what the twin had said. _"You can't see anything."_ Yes, it was such a simple, obvious thing. The way he had said it, as if it was such a huge impairment for her that should couldn't even do a simple task she once loved to do, insulted her. She missed being able to see, if she was perfectly honest with herself. She wanted to see her new friend's faces. Mitsukuni had taken her hands during an eventful afternoon and made her touch his face. Of course, it was a forced pressure, and so his face was squished. Therefore, even if she could tell what his face looked like by feeling it, she would have an image of a smashed face forever imprinted in her mind.

No. She didn't want to think of how they looked. She wanted to _know._ She wanted to know their exact hair colour, their eye colour, the shape of their face, the way they smile and frown. She wanted to know how they looked when they were worried or happy, or frightened. She wanted to know their skin tone, their style of clothing.

As well, she wanted to be able to see the world again. To see the book clasped in her hands, to see the way the school looked, the way the host room looked. She wanted to see colours again.

Of course, that was never going to happen. Even if she could, she wouldn't have the money and others would have been of more need for the surgery than she would. That was her philosophy.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru called out, walking over. She tensed slightly, crossing her arms. Defensive. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. That was really jerkish..." he sat down beside her. "I didn't mean it..."

"It's okay, Kaoru," Haruhi spoke, reaching forwards. Kaoru slipped his hand into her searching hand and smiled, but saw his brother's surprised look. He tilted his head and his brother quickly explained his surprise. He frowned.

"What makes you think I'm Kaoru?" the twin purred, masking his surprise and confusion fluidly. Haruhi laughed quietly.

"This may sound weird, but you and Hikaru smell different, and you're plaque says Kaoru on your bag. When it fell over the other day and I picked it up for you," she replied with a shrug. "Am I right? Or do you two switch bags?"

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at her in amazement before Hikaru slung an arm around her shoulder. She felt her phone vibrating and she quickly lifted it up, answering it. After a quick conversation, she closed the phone. "I need to help Hani-senpai with something," she apologized standing up and smiling. "I'll see you guys around, Kaoru," she nodded in Kaoru's direction, "Hikaru," she nodded towards him as well before turning and lifting her bag. Leaving the library and the twins. They looked at each other in surprise.

"She has figured it out when our own parents barely know which one of us was injured," Hikaru signed, frowning, and shaking his head.

"She's amazing," Kaoru agreed, leaning back. "And she'll be our friend forever."

"Both of ours. Without me, you can't talk to her, and without you, I can't talk to her," Hikaru replied and then let out a sigh. "Speaking of which, Tono still hasn't noticed."

"He's an idiot," Kaoru laughed, the mood turning back into a teasing mood in an instant.

-X

Takashi heard the door open and turned around. His small cousin skipped over to his bed and sat down, grinning happily. As if, something was off his chest. Takashi watched as the boy played with the ears of the pink stuffed bunny his grandmother had made him. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to tell you!" Mitsukuni said, startled by his friends sudden question. A sheepish smile spread over his face and he clutched the bunny to his chest. "I went to hang out with Haru-chan!"

Something changed in Takashi's chest, and he adjusted his shirt awkwardly. He was silent for a while, wondering why his cousin, nor the girl invited him. He had gotten his homework done in time, but...he felt left out. He was always with his cousin and the girl seemed to be connected by the hip to his cousin, and himself. She was always using him as a guide, and going out of her way to talk to him. So, why wasn't he invited?

"Are you mad at me?" Mitsukuni asked quietly, pouting slightly as he stared at his cousin. The grey hues flashed up to the caramel ones and he shook his head. "Good! Haru-chan and I went for a walk in the garden, it's really pretty out there!"

Takashi felt pressure in his chest and he moved slightly in his chair. Mitsukuni seemed very attached to Haruhi after they had left the clubroom to collect something from her room. He wondered what had happened. When they had gotten back, Mitsukuni seemed to be lighter. As if a great, weight was taken off his shoulder. Haruhi looked pleased with herself as well, as if she had a weight off her shoulders. Curiosity had been itching at his throat for the past couple weeks since that day, but he felt inappropriate to bring it up. "Dating?" he managed to get out, not wanting to elaborate in case the small cousin didn't understand. A curious look crossed Mitsukuni's face.

"Haru-chan isn't dating anyone," he giggled, "Dating's weird and gross!"

"Ah," Takashi felt the pressure in his chest die down. Mitsukuni eyed his cousin, burying his face into Usa-chan. He saw the relief in the grey eyes, and grinned.

"Of course, if Takashi and Haru-chan were to date, that would be cute and not gross at all!" Mitsukuni cheered, tossing Usa-chan into the air. "Right, Usa-chan?" Takashi stared at his cousin incredulously before averting his gaze and moving to the side of his bed. He transferred before folding the chair and tucking it out of the way. Rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Haru-chan needs someone to love her, for who she is, flaws and all," Mitsukuni said wisely but grinned at his cousin before jumping up. "Night, night, Takashi! I need to brush my teeth!"

"Goodnight, Mitsukuni," he hummed his response before lifting the blankets up and shifting his legs so they laying neatly and then resting against the pillow. He heard his small cousin brushing his teeth in the washroom, and closed his eyes; however, he didn't fall straight asleep like he normally did. He heard Mitsukuni tiptoe quietly to the side of the bed, then felt the blankets being adjusted around him and then a hand patted his forehead.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered so quietly that Takashi barely caught it. He didn't open his eyes or acknowledge that his cousin had spoken. After the soft snores were leaving Mitsukuni's chest. Takashi slid his wheelchair out and immediately left their room. He wanted to talk to Haruhi, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she came along, and he wanted to figure out why.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi opened the door, staring into the dark hallway, waiting for someone to speak to her. An eyebrow raised, tooth brush in her hands. It was silent for the longest time before she sighed and moved to close the door, but it hit something. She frowned and reached over, fingers touching hair. "Takashi-senpai?" she hummed quietly, "It's near curfew, what are you doing out of your room?"

He had only been silent because he had only seen her in the school uniform, over baggy sweaters, and dress pants. She stood in front of him with a lightly larger graphic tee and boxers. Of course, not the most feminine thing he had ever seen, but he couldn't help but shift in his seat. She was cute. He cleared his mind of that and went back to the task which brought him out of his room. He looked up at the girl. "Mitsukuni's acting strange."

She looked surprised and stepped to the side, allowing him in. He manoeuvred past her, stopping beside her bed. The door clicked shut and she entered the bathroom, flicking the bedroom light on for him before she did so. She rinsed her mouth from the bit of toothpaste that was still in there before drying her face and pinning her bangs to the side. Sitting on her bed, she reached out, took the armrest of his chair, and guided herself to face him. "Now, what do you mean by 'strange', he was acting like normal when we were talking a walk."

Takashi didn't know _how_ to answer that. He could say that his cousin was trying to hook them up, something that the boy would've never done. He could say that his cousin, who usually never said anything wise and during class would always use his fingers to add, had constructed a sentence that was wiser than anything he had said in the last year combined. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it was for him to be there. "He apologized for something..." Takashi rumbled out, staring at the ground. Avoiding looking at her eyes, not because they were slightly clouded, but he feared that she would be able to tell he was lying if he did. One of her eyebrows rose. "The way he said it."

"What do you think he apologized for?" Haruhi questioned, lacing her fingers together, thinking quietly. Takashi shrugged a shoulder. It was silent for a while before he corrected his mistake.

"Dunno."

"Maybe you should ask him?" the girl laughed lightly, shaking her brown hair. Some of the hairs falling from the clip, going unnoticed by her. She shifted, leaning slightly on her hand. "Communication is the key to any relationship. If you don't speak enough, you can lose that person, but if you speak too much you can be overbearing."

Takashi searched her face before smiling lightly, changing the subject as he saw she was trying to accomplish. "Are you saying that I'm a bad friend?" he hummed, amused slightly. The look of shock on her face amused him even more. She sat up, shaking her hands wildly.

"No! I meant that if you don't talk to him about things when you're confused you can cause misunderstandings and things will get complicated!" she reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're a great friend. Helpful, and kind."

Another smile tugged at his lips.

"...Takashi-san," she pulled at her hair slightly, "How'd you end up in a wheel chair?" she asked softly. Shifting closer, bringing her knees up to rest her chin on. He was taken aback and stopped smiling. There was a tense silence in the room before he sighed quietly through his nose, the sound caught by her. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to. I'd understand."

"No, it's fine..." he replied, patting her head. "We were heading to school. He asked me to grab something for him, I couldn't get it, stupidly took off my seat belt, our car was rammed, smashing into another car. I was thrown out the windshield."

Haruhi's lungs sucked in air and wrapped her arms around her legs tighter. She shook her head, "The pain must've been unbearable."

"I was knocked unconscious," Takashi replied, shrugging a shoulder. Haruhi nodded, staying silent. "Were you?"

"No," Haruhi grimaced, reaching up and rubbing her eyes lightly, as if remembering the pain. "It was searing pain, like a thousand paper cuts on your eye, and all over here," she traced a line around her eyes where her glasses had smashed and dug into her skin. Of course, the scars on her skin didn't last. Takashi reached forwards and ruffled her hair lightly. She smiled, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Or weaker," Takashi spoke quietly, looking at his useless legs. Haruhi heard the bitter tone in his face and stood up, walking behind his wheel chair before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her forehead against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Takashi surprised she was the one initiating the hug, normally if the twins or Tamaki tried anything she'd wriggle away and try to distract them. She tilted her head slightly so she was looking at the side of his neck.

"You're not weaker," she whispered, "Just like I'm not. We're just different than how we were before. It's a different strength."

He was silent, and before long she straightened, placing a comforting kiss on the top of his head. "You better get going before curfew comes."

"It's been curfew for the past hour," he replied, as she walked to the door and opened it for him. He slipped past.

"Huh, Hani-senpai said that we still had a while until curfew. Must've been trying not to get in trouble with me," Haruhi said, shaking her head before smiling at him. "It was nice talking to you, Takashi-senpai. You're very relaxing."

"Ah, see you in the morning, Haruhi."

"Hear you in the morning, Takashi-senpai," she joked with a sloppy grin before shutting the door.

-X

Haruhi set her bag down on a couch and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. The other hosts sat amongst the room, waiting until they were either forced into a costume or for Tamaki to make a speech. Tamaki headed over to her, looking dramatic as always. "Men! As you all know, a break is tomorrow! Allowing us to return to our homes!"

"Oh, good," Haruhi hummed, "I can get away from the club for a couple days."

Tamaki flew to his corner, pouting. However, he quickly recovered with no prompting. "No! I propose we go on a vacation to strengthen our bond as Hosts!"

"No," Haruhi said, "I'm going home to see my father. I don't want to go on a vacation with you."

"But Harruuuhiii," Tamaki whined, gripping her shoulders. "You gotta come! We all have to go!"

"I don't want to," Haruhi huffed again, wriggling in Tamaki's grip. He let go and turned to Kyouya. Ignoring her wish.

"My family is opening a resort we can go to," he hummed, "Although, I doubt that two of our members would have very much fun there."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, leaning back on a couch, "That would be fun."

"Haruhi can't see anything, and if she goes when she doesn't want to, then she'll resent it even more. Do not forget that Takashi uses a wheelchair to get around, and going to a water resort wouldn't be ideal for him," Kyouya tapped the end of his pencil against the clipboard, swinging the end towards Haruhi and Takashi at their respective parts. "If you are insistent, Tamaki, we could always go sightseeing a couple of the days during vacation."

"No! We will spend every waking hour together to increase our bond! It has been slipping of late!" Tamaki pointed at the others, Haruhi sighed, running a hand through her hair. Wondering if she'd have to pull on his heart strings, but before she could. He was across the room, pulling Kyouya with him to arrange details. The twins slipped up beside her and threw their arms around her shoulders.

"I don't want to..." Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned her head forwards.

"Do you not want to hang out with us, Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, his bottom lip jutting out. The look did not effect her, but she sighed and shook her head.

"It's not that-"

"Do you not like us?"

"No, Hani-senp-"

"Wah! Takashi! Haru-chan doesn't like us!" Mitsukuni threw himself at his cousin, crocodile tears pooling down his face. Haruhi took a deep breath and then walked over to the crying senior. Patting his head.

"I'll go," she regretted the words almost the instant they left her mouth. Tamaki, the twins, and Mitsukuni cheered, crowding around her and everyone began to talk about plans. Haruhi let out a sigh and shook her head. Regret seeping into her. They talked until the doors opened, and resumed talking once they stopped hosting.

The Hosts hung out in Haruhi's room, much to her displeasure. She was wedged between the twins on the bed, her fingers trailing over Braille in a book. The twins were signing back and forth, occasionally laughing at the jokes they made. Takashi held Usa-chan as Mitsukuni rambled on about this and that, eating his cake like nothing was different. Kyouya peered over the back of the couch, watching Haruhi's fingers trail efficiently over the page as if she was looking at the words. Tamaki was rambling on, his voice mixing with Mitsukuni's but the two didn't seem to notice, or acknowledge the other was speaking.

Her fingers hesitated and she looked up, frowning. "Isn't anyone going to get the door?" she sighed, sounding impatient. The two blondes stopped talking, and sure enough heard a knock on the door signalling someone's presence. She snapped her book shut and moved over to her nightstand and placed it nearly exactly where she had picked it up from earlier. Kyouya headed over to the door, but was cut off by Tamaki, who threw open the door with grandeur.

"Haru-hi!" a familiar voice called, basically shoving Tamaki out of the way. What appeared to be a woman entered the room, hurrying over to the girl and hugging her tightly. Nuzzling her cheek. Haruhi just blinked before smiling.

"Otou-san, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously, surprising everyone. Why was she calling a woman her father? The okama laughed and waved his hand.

"I heard that you had gotten yourself in trouble with a nasty club full of evil men!" the okama shivered and shook his head, "I had to come and see if you were safe!"

Haruhi pursed her lips slightly. One could say she got her non-subtle way of speaking from her father. The said 'evil men' were insulted, but the look was not caught by either Fujioka. The man patted Haruhi's head, and smiled at her warmly, then turned and gave an ice-cold glare at Tamaki.

"Oh, Haruhi, you have a bug in your room, want Daddy to kill it for you?" Ranka asked, grinning darkly. Haruhi was confused, and nodded slightly, tilting her head. Unsure of what he meant. She heard his overly sugary tone, and didn't know if he was being serious or what.

"Ah, Ranka-san, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Kyouya intervened, holding his hand towards the man. They shook hands, successfully making Ranka forget Tamaki for the time being.

"You must be Kyouya-kun! I am so happy that you had emailed me! I would've died if I figured out that Haruhi had joined a club, you never tell me anything!" Ranka turned towards his daughter at the last part, giving her a pout.

"Otou-san!" Haruhi stood up, "What are you doing here, really?"

"Tomorrow is the start of vacation, so I came to pick you up early! We can talk and go shopping!" Ranka laughed obnoxiously, grasping his daughters hands. Haruhi blinked a couple of times before adjusting her sunglasses.

"The others want to go on vacation," Haruhi commented, wanting her father to say no to the idea and drag her home. It would be far less exciting and that was precisely why she wanted it.

"Oh?" Ranka said, looking at Tamaki with a dark look. "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

Tamaki cowered behind Kyouya, who quickly fielded the question. "We decided on it today, do not worry, if you do not wish for Haruhi-san to come with us, we will respect that."

"Oh! What a pleasant man!" Ranka laughed, waving his hand in dismissal before thinking. "I think it's a great idea! Haruhi hasn't been going out with many people lately, always a little bookworm! Go have fun!" Haruhi was hugged and given a kiss on the cheek before the man flitted off, leaving his frowning daughter and cheering hosts. It was going to be a long week. She knew by the end of it, she would be begging to go back to the school to have some peace.

-X

Tamaki had ended up deciding that they would go to a lake and spend the week at a cabin. The cabin was a short drive away from a small town, and some other areas for sightseeing. Of course, with the lake there, the group could swim, but it wasn't the _only_ thing to do. Haruhi wasn't a fan of going into water she couldn't see, but it was also a simple fact of she couldn't swim regardless. Takashi couldn't swim, even though he did enjoy it.

The cabin was more like a mansion than a cabin. It had enough rooms for each of them, a large kitchen, to put it simply, the cabin was large. Kyouya stepped out, adjusting his glasses, "Haruhi, Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai and I will be on the bottom floor, you three will be on the upper floor."

"Why can't we have a room near Haruhi?" Kaoru whined, frowning. Hikaru mimicked his motions and linked their arms through Haruhi's. "We don't want to sleep near Tono."

"Because this my property, and what I say goes," Kyouya closed his notebook. "We'll go out to dinner tonight. Since Haruhi is style challenged, Hikaru, Kaoru, you two are in charge of picking out an outfit. It's a high end restaurant."

She was whisked away in the next instant with a lot of struggling as the others carried the luggage inside. She was thrust onto a chair, hair pulled and tugged, twisted and curled. Her bangs pinned back from flopping into her eyes. Brushes wiped over her face and eyes, lipstick spread over her lips and eyelashes curled. Fabric was pressed into her hands and she was shoved into the bathroom. "You get changed, and we'll do the big reveal after we're done," Kaoru crooned before she heard two doors shut. The bathroom door as well as her own room door.

With a sigh, she pulled on the dress, shoes and jewellery. Her hands ran over the dress, it was plain, she knew that. She heard her door open and turned, reaching out and feeling that the bathroom door was still closed. She stepped out and rose her eyebrows slightly. "Hello?"

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni squealed, happily. She smiled warmly.

"How do I look?" she asked, giving a small, slightly awkward turn in her heels.

"Kawaii~!" he voiced.

"Beautiful," a deeper voice rumbled. Haruhi jumped slightly, not realizing that he was there. She rubbed her neck and smiled at them. Trying hard to ignore the blush on her cheeks. Mitsukuni skipped out of the room, calling to the others that they were ready. She walked over to where Takashi was. She reached forwards and placed a hand on his cheek. He blinked in confusion. Her hand moved away a few seconds later, using it to tell where his head was.

"You are quite handsome yourself, Takashi," she said, a blush still on her cheek. She straightened and headed towards the door when he caught her wrist. A blush on his cheeks, but confusion written on his expression.

"You can't see."

"No, but I wasn't talking about your looks," Haruhi murmured, with a grin before slipping out and heading down the hallway. He quickly followed after her with a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. They got to the living room and Mitsukuni waved to her.

"Haruhi, we were starting to think that you didn't know how to put on a dress!" Kaoru snickered, then sent her a sly look that she didn't see, "We would've gladly helped you."

"I know how to put on a dress, it's not rocket science..." Haruhi muttered, tugging at the hem of the skirt lightly.

"You're a girl?!" Tamaki screeched.


End file.
